


Naruto's Gay Ball Problem

by DrBidoofenschmirtz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad Writing, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, This Is STUPID, You Have Been Warned, shitfic, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrBidoofenschmirtz/pseuds/DrBidoofenschmirtz
Summary: Sasuke is being his usual hot, brooding self when his best friend in the whole village, Naruto, appears in front of him. It seems like he has a serious problem. Sasuke hopes that he can help.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke (Mentioned), Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto (mentioned), Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 14





	Naruto's Gay Ball Problem

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my discord server so that I could read it live for them. I figured I should post it here because it's easier to read along on AO3 than Discord chat. Everything you read was done intentionally. I'm so sorry.

Sasuke was walking through the Hidden Leaf Village, his hands shoved forcefully into his pockets, eyes locked to the ground. He was brooding like usual, but he was super hot so everyone was into it. He was upset that his girlfriend Sakura wasn’t talking to him, because everyone liked him more than her. But it wasn’t his fault she was so terrible, but she didn’t want to listen.

Suddenly, as he rounded a corner into an alleyway, his best friend, and the only guy in the village cooler than him, Naruto jumped down in front of him. Naruto was wearing his usual orange tracksuit that hugged all his bulging muscles except for his six pack abs, which were exposed because he had recently changed his tracksuit so that his abs were showing. It made Sasuke wanna run his hands all over them.

“Hey Sasuke,” Naruto said, flipping his hair back, beads of sweat flying off his forehead because he just finished an extreme workout.

“Hey Naruto,” Sasuke said, flipping his hair back too. Sasuke was wondering how Naruto knew where he was to jump down in front of him. “How did you know where I was to jump down in front of me?”

“Because I tracked you down because I’m an elite ninja,” Naruto said, flipping his hair cooly. Sasuke couldn’t believe how cool Naruto looked right now.

“Oh,” Sasuke said, shaking his head in disbelief because he couldn’t believe he forgot that. “That makes sense. But why did you track me down? Did you need something from me?”

Naruto suddenly got an extremely worried look on his face, like he was trying to hide something. “Here,” he said, grabbing Sasuke’s hand and pulling him deeper into the alley, making Sasuke’s heart race. “Come with me. It’s too embarrassing to say out in public.”

“Okay,” Sasuke said, letting Naruto drag him along. _I hope he doesn’t try to kiss me_ , Sasuke thought, even though he secretly hoped Naruto would.

Naruto brought Sasuke back where they couldn’t be seen from the main street and let go of Sasuke’s hand. This really disappointed Sasuke even though he’d never admit it. Naruto still seemed really nervous even though they couldn’t be seen. “Okay,” Naruto said, taking a deep breath. “Here it goes, just promise not to laugh.” 

Naruto dropped his pants and revealed……………..the biggest balls Sasuke had ever seen. Of course, Naruto’s penis was impressive too, being a good 7 inches flaccid, but his balls were the size of tennis balls. They were so big that it was a surprise that Sasuke didn’t notice even with Naruto’s pants on.

“Oh my god!” said Sasuke. “Your balls are huge!”

“Yeah,” said Naruto sheepishly. “Hinata’s been away all week and I haven’t been able to deal with it.”

“It must be really hard to do ninja work with balls that big,” said Sasuke.

“It is,” said Naruto.

“Have you tried jerking off?” said Sasuke.

“Yeah,” said Naruto. “But these days I can only cum when I’m having sex. Even a blowjob would help right now. That’s why I was wondering if I could have sex with Sakura.”

This caught Sasuke’s attention. He had wanted to have sex with Naruto for so long, and this was his chance. “Naruto if you want, I could blow you right now,” said Sasuke, his mouth watering at the thought of getting to worship Naruto’s penis and balls with his mouth.

Naruto smirked. “I thought you’d never asked.”

Sasuke knew that this day was about to get really good.

**Author's Note:**

> I currently have no plans to go in-depth with what happens after. You can use your own imagination. I, on the other hand, will be using my time to write more shitfics. So stay tuned for that maybe.


End file.
